powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuuka Igasaki
is , who is known as ,http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2014/12/22/latest-televi-kun-scans-reveal-new-ninninger-details/the White Ranger of the Ninningers. Fuuka is the younger sister of Takaharu Igasaki. She is commonly addressed as by Nagi Matsuo and Kasumi Momochi. Biography One of Yoshitaka Igasaki's successors, Fuuka was one of his grandchildren chosen to become the Ninningers. She was called by Tsumuji Igasaki, her father to their family dojo, which later found to be in ruins, blaming her brother Takaharu Igasaki until he tried to explain what really happened. After reunited with the other Ninninger candidates, Tsumuji leads them to Gengetsu Kibaoni's resting place, which was sealed by Yoshitaka until the Sealing Shuriken were released by the revived Gengetsu and wandered off to various part of the city. After the Ninningers destroy Youkai Kamaitachi, it grew large and they received five OtomoNin Shuriken, which they used to form Shurikenjin and finished the Youkai. Yoshitaka revealed himself to be much alive, but lectured them for their inexperience and lead them to their new dojo that they will use as their new base. Like the others, Fuuka had no choice but to take the mantle of ShiroNinger and learn Ninjitsu to stop Gengetsu and his followers. Alerted to a Youkai appearance, the Ninningers discovered only a Sealing Shuriken found by Fuuka, realizing that someone else was now fighting the Yokai. Following this, it was revealed that Yakumo's mother, fashion designer Harukaze Katou, had the End Shuriken as an accessory on a designer dress she made for her new fashion show in Japan. The Ninningers then enacted their plan to recover the End Shuriken and swap it with a fake, with Fuuka and Kasumi donning dresses as they distracted a security guard to take their picture as Takaharu and Yakumo sneaked in. However, matters were complicated as the Kibaoni Army moved to take the End Shuriken themselves, sending the magic Youkai Ittan-momen and the new Jukkarage grunts. His first act was to use a transformation spell to turn Fuuka into a mouse, with Kasumi seemingly following, leading Takaharu to house them in a mouse cage. Nagi was then turned into a rock before the Ninningers caught up with the End Shuriken, with Yakumo being the last one standing when Takaharu was turned into a doll. However, he was able to outsmart Ittan-momen with a combination of magic and Ninpou as Kasumi, having used a decoy, acquired the End Shuriken. Fuuka and the others were then changed back to normal when Yakumo used a reverse spell against Ittan-momen. The Ninningers found that the End Shuriken was a fake all along when Kyuemon attempted to take it before receiving unexpected aid from a sixth Ninninger with his own OtomoNin in the giant battle. During the hottest point in summer, the boys decided to play a prank on the girls after Nagi overheard Kasumi confide in Fuuka that she was afraid of ghosts. Luring the two to an abandoned building which they claimed to be haunted possibly due to a Yokai, they proceeded to put on spooky costumes and enact their prank, frightening Fuuka very much. However, they were confused to see only her run out, especially due to Fuuka's claim of seeing a 'lady ghost' which they did not account for. Takaharu headed back for Kasumi, followed by Yakumo and Kinji. With no word, Fuuka and Nagi found they had been frozen by the Yokai Yuki-Onna, with Fuuka soon following suit. Left alone, Nagi managed to conjure some heat as Kasumi revealed herself having used a decoy, luring the Yokai into a trap. Fuuka and the others were thawed by a Fire technique as the Ninningers proceeded to defeat Yuki-Onna. When Yoshitaka announced the mid-point results of the Last Ninja race, Fuuka was flabbergasted to learn that she had made 1st place. In reality, however, "grandad" was actually Nekomata's doppelganger Yokai Mataneko in disguise, who intended to get revenge against the Ninningers by breaking them up, hosting a lightning quiz round when the initial results failed. After the Ninningers noticed signs that something was amiss, Kasumi fetched a second Yoshitaka, exposing the first as a fake via catnip. The Ninningers then transformed to fight him, with Takaharu as AkaNininger Chozetsu defeating Mataneko with Shinobimaru after being accidentally enlarged alongside the Yokai. Afterwards, at the request of his grandchildren, Yoshitaka gave his true mid-point results, stating that they were all still at the starting line, with this news only giving them a strengthened resolve to continue training. Finding the others eavesdropping on Takaharu, discussing what she would make of what they were seeing, Fuuka was astonished at the prospect of Takaharu having a girlfriend. As it turned out, the girl Takaharu brought home was Kikyo Kousaka, an old acquaintance of his from his travelling days who also trained as a ninja, she had came back due to the opening of a new ninja school by the ninja master Kiroku Ise, where she was to instruct new students. However, Kiroku was being manipulated by the Puppet Ninja Kuroari who intended to recruit ninja initiates to the Kibaoni Army. Fuuka and the others later helped the students escape from the school before saving Takaharu, Kikyo and Kiroku from Kuroari, with the Ninningers proceeding to defeat the dark ninja. After Takaharu said goodbye to Kikyo, the Ninningers were amused that he misunderstood what Kikyo meant by wondering what they would be when they next met, with Fuuka assuring her brother that he didn't have to worry about that yet. Personality A pure, optimistic and hard working young girl. Fuuka is Takaharu’s younger sister and her reliability may be the product of growing up with a fireball like Takaharu. She is jolly most of the time but when something saddens her, it is very deeply.http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2015/01/22/ninninger-profiles-messages-cast/ Fuuka is sometimes deeply disgusted with Takaharu and her father's attitudes, as both have similar goofball personalities and their air-headedness gets them into trouble on several occasions. Powers and Abilities ;Ninjustsu Expertise :Being trained to be a ninja for many years, she is skilled in ninjutsu and Shuriken Ninpo. :;Enhanced Reflexes ::She was able to catch a flying shuriken with her hand. :;Body Flicker ::She was able to move at an almost untraceable speed in a puff of smoke. :;Body Replacement ::She is able to put a straw dummy in her place to fool her enemies. :; ::Pins her target's shadow for other Ninningers to strike. :; ::Generates a pitfall at the target. :; ::Thanks to her Nintality inherited from Yoshitaka Igasaki, Fuuka can perform a wide variety of abilities through ninja techniques in addition to those accessed using the Ninninger arsenal. Family *Tsumuji Igasaki - Father **Yoshitaka Igasaki - Grandfather ***Former Last Ninja - Great-grandfather ****Doshun Igasaki - Ancestor *Takaharu Igasaki - Older brother *Yakumo Katou - Cousin **Harukaze Katou - Aunt *Nagi Matsuo - Cousin *Kasumi Momochi - Cousin Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base ShiroNinger is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Game de Wasshoi!! ShiroNinger appears with her team in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Game de Wasshoi!!, where they are controlled by the player to fight the Yokai as on the show. ShiroNinger Arsenal *Nin Shuriken **'ShiroNinger Shuriken' **'OtomoNin Shuriken: White' *Ninja Ichibantou *Gama Gama Gun *Ninnin Buckle *Karakuri Hengen Mecha *OtomoNin Wanmaru *OtomoNin Byakkomaru - Chozetsu= Arsenal *Chozetsu Shoubu Changer This form is exclusive to Episode 22. - Byakkomaru= Circle"}} is a white tiger-based OtomoNin designed by Fuuka. It forms the right leg of Gekiatsu Dai-Oh. Appearances: Episodes 32-39, 41-42 }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Fuuka is portrayed by . As a child, Fuuka is portrayed by . As ShiroNinger, her suit actors are and in episodes 8-14. Etymology Fuuka's family name, the Igasaki is a reference to an intermediate-ranking of the , , whom also known by the name . Like her brother and cousins, her first name is incorporated in her roll call, and like her brother, her name can also be read in another way. can also be translated to , . Notes *ShiroNinger is the first core team White Ranger since GaoWhite, as well as the first White Ranger since GekiChopper. **ShiroNinger's secondary OtomoNin shares its white tiger motif with GaoWhite as well as KibaRanger. *She is both the first White Ranger and the first female Ranger to take the place of the Green/Black Ranger. **This would make her the first female counterpart of Gokai Green in a hypothetical Ninninger Gokai Change. *She is the first White Ranger to be on the same core team as the Pink Ranger since ChangeMermaid. *She is the first ranger with Shiro in their ranger designation. *She is the first White Ninja Ranger since NinjaWhite from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Similarly, both are the youngest members of their respective team and frequently scold the Red Ninja Sentai Rangers for their goofball antics. References Category:Sentai White Category:Ninningers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Igasaki Clan Category:Sentai Rangers with Mecha forms